Two-way radio messaging systems are becoming increasingly popular. Such systems can encounter various error conditions that are difficult to deal with in a generic manner. For example, when a two-way voice pager runs out of memory during delivery of a voice message, an indicator in the pager is set to advise the user to delete old messages in order to make more memory space available. When the user deletes one or more old messages, the pager then informs the system (via the inbound channel) that more memory space is available. The system then sends the remainder of the message (or, alternatively, resends the entire message). This procedure does not work, however, when the message is so long that it still requires more memory than exists in the pager after the user has deleted the one or more old messages.
To cite another example, a data pager rented in China probably will receive system error reports in Chinese, but the user may be an American traveler who does not read Chinese and thus will not understand the error report.
These and other error reporting problems need to be handled in a more flexible, user-friendly manner. What is needed is a method and apparatus for intelligently generating an error report in a radio communication system.